


Random Headcanons

by BunnyFair



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Far Cry 5, Final Fantasy Type-0, Final Fantasy XII, Prototype (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Gen, moving from tumblr, random headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: random headcanons from my tumblr Underratedvideogamecharacterlove! Please enjoy!





	1. Final Fantasy Type 0

⦁ Deuce sneezes like a mouse

  
⦁ Seven and Sice are not twins, but they do swap places and happily confuse people outside of their class

  
⦁ King has a such a chill vibe, everyone ends up telling him their secrets. He knows so many dirty secrets, but he would never dare share them. However, he does secretly help mend any problems between any that do have

  
⦁ While Nine does tease his classmates a lot, he is extremely protective of them if someone from another class teases them. it doesn't matter if it's supposed to be funny or not, he will not tolerate others teasing his family

  
⦁ Ace has a pair of chocobo slippers

  
⦁ Queen does not function properly until she gets her coffee


	2. Final Fantasy 12

⦁ Fran is always fascinated by humans, from their varying hair colors and styles to the different skin tones and body shapes to even their cultures and quirks. Viera tend to be more cookie cutter and since they very rarely have relationships outside their own race, there are very minor genetic variations

  
⦁ Basch has a soft spot for flowers and enjoys visiting the gardens when he has the time, but he absolutely cannot grow them himself. However, he can draw them and has a journal full of flowers he's seen from his travels

  
⦁ After Ashe became queen again, she made sure to implement laws that would better support war orphans and other street kids

  
⦁ Penelo has a type of bestiary that is more so about the behavior of fiends rather than strengths/weaknesses. She is especially fascinated with wild chocobos and cockatrices and their habit of adopting literally any species of baby or egg

  
⦁ Balthier is in love with seeing sunsets and sunrises. Every evening and morning, he flies out and sets the Strahl on autopilot before he just relaxes to enjoy the view, taking in the clear skies and varying colors


	3. Infamous: Second Son

  
⦁ Fetch plays a mean game of poker and can clean out pockets (or clothing in the case of strip poker) in just a few hands

  
⦁ Eugene is absolutely horrified at some games designs of female armor (and sometimes the female characters themselves) and refuses to play them

  
⦁ Reggie has a sweet tooth while Delsin prefers more sour treats


	4. Prototype

  
⦁ Amaya is a girl scout and James is one of the top Den Mothers and he makes sure her group sells the most girl scout cookies every time it's cookie season

  
⦁ Alex has an absolute weakness for homemade sweets. He'll settle for store bought, but homemade just makes him weak


	5. Guns for Hire

⦁ Everyone that was at the church at the end of the game lives cause there was a bunker hidden in the church and now must adjust to an apocalyptic wasteland

  
⦁ Hudson has a green thumb like you wouldn't believe. She's brought many almost dead plants back to life within a week at work and keeps their ferns alive and full

  
⦁ Sharky's parents were very wealthy landowners and when they passed away, he sold the land and uses the money for things like big ass speakers and his trailer park

  
⦁ Pratt can sew and while he mostly just patches up clothes he has sewn full on articles of clothing before too

  
⦁ Sharky and Jess have gotten high on weed together

  
⦁ Grace just wants to be pampered on occasion and has a body worship kink (preferably on the receiving end)

  
⦁ Hurk owns a 'only nerds wear sleeves' shirt

  
⦁ Sharky loves sharing his hoodie with you

  
⦁ Boomer is a very good, mildly unintentional but very welcomed therapy pet for Staci Pratt. Pratt also loves dogs as a bonus

  
⦁ Grace developed a love for sweets after coming home from the war. She tries every piece of candy she could get her hands on since then

  
⦁ Adelaide was the Homecoming Queen and still has the crown

  
⦁ Nick totally cried when Mufasa dies in the Lion King and he will deny it forever

  
⦁ When Jess first became The Huntress, she learned different bird calls and what they mean and even learned how to whistle and 'communicate' with them

  
⦁ Sharky loves 'girl power' songs


	6. Dead by Daylight

  
⦁ Evan (Trapper) is Touch Starved

  
⦁ Anna (Huntress) has a garden of vegetables and herbs

  
⦁ Max (Hillbilly) loves helping clean up, especially once he learns how to use the washing machine, dryer, and dishwasher

  
⦁ Phillip (Wraith) has dated several people in the past, but the relationships never lasted over a few months. They tended to just bask in the affection he'd give them and then leave with no reason

  
⦁ Sally (Nurse) is actually pretty bad at doing actual medical things and was only taught the basic need to know skills (such as bandaging small wounds and which drugs do what)

  
⦁ Anna (Huntress) knows medicinal uses for many plants and vice versa knows which ones are poisonous and more or less deadly

  
⦁ Evan (Trapper) and Max (Hillbilly) are virgins


End file.
